


Time solidifies

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/M, I just wanted more trust and logic shipping okay? Just take it idk, Memories, Past Lives, Reflection, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishizu ponders over the similarities that exist between water and ice while trying to grasp the differences. </p><p><em>'Seto Kaiba managed to stir the same sensation within Ishizu, as Set had in Isis'.</em> Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time solidifies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Time solidifies  
> Drabble  
> Original Work: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive Criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

Ishizu wonders about water.

Being from the desert she knows it’s worth all too well. However, having lived the majority of her life in the darkness, her first glimpse of the Nile had not been until she was a young woman.

Although, in another existence it was not so. 

_______________________

Under the shade of lush palms, the High Priestess Isis had bathed amongst the water lilies for all her life - a necessity for both her day-to-day life and role as a member of the Pharaoh’s court. She has vague recollections of purity rituals and hymns sung in blessing for the gift of the god Hapi, and prayers chanted for good crops. 

Vaguer still is her memory of the High Priest, the Pharaoh’s cousin, who she had served alongside. But from what she could recall, he seemed to have much in common with the water that was Egypt’s lifeblood.

If the Pharaoh was the Sun, shedding light into the world, Mahad the steady soil beneath their feet, and Mana like the unfettered wind that made the reeds dance, then yes - Set had been much like the river. 

Carving out his own path, sweeping away enemies of the empire but still sustaining the land and its people. Cool and swift in his movements, never ceasing, always moving. 

Invasive but not wholly unwelcome, images from the Millennium Necklace had informed her that her past self had felt much respect for this man. Although, there had also been feelings of annoyance due to his disregard of formality and frustration, at the ruthlessness which he sometimes indulged in. 

Yet, perhaps, there had also existed feelings of larger consequence. Never spoken of aloud but there nonetheless. A spark that was both ignited and cooled by looking into his determined eyes. 

Eyes which had not changed, over the millennia. 

Seto Kaiba managed to stir the same sensation within Ishizu, as Set had in Isis. 

_______________________

Looking into her reflection, out of her traditional wash basin Ishizu felt both confusion and frustration well up inside of her. Although, they were similar Seto was not the same as Set had been. If Set was like the water, Seto was like ice. Cutting and hostile but full of complexity and sure to evoke a reaction (be that to recoil or otherwise). 

Wishing that the comforting weight, of the golden jewellery that had been on her person, for so long, was still with her, she combed back her silken black hair with deft fingers. Although, a persistent question at the back of her mind, Ishizu had no time to ponder over the cryptic boy - recently turned man - and it would do her no favors. Not at this point anyway. 

After all, ice has to be chipped away at, if you desire to know its secrets.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any inaccuracies or mistakes I wrote this quickly and without much reference because the idea suddenly came to me. Anyways, I have wanted to add to what little Trust/Logicshipping there is in the fandom, for some time. So, please accept my subpar skills.
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
